paladintiger_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai
Mordecai is Borderlands' "Hunter" class. He relies on damage dealt with precise marksmanship and the use of falconry to defeat enemies and acquire loot. He returns in Borderlands 2 as a supporting character. Background Mordecai is originally from Artemis, and at the age of 17, Mordecai won an interplanetary sharpshooting competition with a revolver. The other competitors, who were using sniper rifles, accused him of cheating and eventually got him banned from the competition for "unsportsmanlike conduct," although many witnesses noted that he did not display any unsportsmanlike behavior until after the accusations began. He now travels from planet to planet with his trusty companion Bloodwing, searching for "everything this freaking universe owes me," which Mordecai has defined as a better gun and unlimited cash. Involvement Mordecai, along with Roland, Brick, and Lilith, was a founding member of the Crimson Raiders. Between the events of Borderlands and Borderlands 2, Mordecai was involved with Moxxi, whom he won as a prize from the Underdome. Their relationship went sour, and Moxxi left him for Handsome Jack. He also becomes an alchoholic, and drinks even before fighting. When Hyperion attacked New Haven, Mordecai fought Wilhelm along with Lilith and Roland, but were easily defeated. He learns of a Hyperion train convoy moving through the Tundra Express, supposedly carrying the Vault Key. Roland tells the Vault Hunters to meet him there, and he assists them by providing sniper fire. After Sanctuary's relocation, he heads to the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve to obtain a Claptrap software upgrade to bypass the deterrence field leading to the Bunker. Mordecai was overrun by Hyperion troops, and escaped after Bloodwing distracted them, but was taken to one of the facility's pens. The Vault Hunters manage to find her, but mutated after being subject to slag experimentation. They manage to weaken Bloodwing and retrieve the Claptrap upgrades, but Jack detonates her collar, killing her and sending Mordecai into a rage. He returns to Sanctuary after the events there. Mordecai and Brick assume command of the Crimson Raiders after the loss of Roland and Lilith. When the Vault Hunters obtain the information on the Vault of the Warrior's location, he and Brick assist them in the first gauntlet of Hero's Path with a captured Hyperion drop barge, until it is targeted by a Moon Blitz. Against Mordecai's insistence, Brick jumps back onto the barge, which is then struck by the Blitz, sending them both crashing into the lava. Both of them manage to survive and make it to the Vault after Jack and the Warrior's defeat, and witness the activation of the map showing the locations of many other Vaults scattered throughout the universe. The sketches in the credits show Mordecai holding a Bloodwing hatchling. In Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax, it is revealed that he named the hatchling "Talon", Mordecai also had quit drinking to raise him. In Episode 3 of Tales from the Borderlands, Mordecai and Brick are hired by the gang lord Vallory to apprehend Athena, whom they learned was once allied with Handsome Jack. The two of them dueled with Athena and Fiona, and was almost defeated, had Vallory not interfered. After knocking Athena out with a rocket launcher, Vallory allowed the two Vault Hunters to take Athena back to Sanctuary. In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, Mordecai is seen in the introduction scene with Brick limping away, after Lilith noted how it took the two to capture Athena. He is seen again in the final scene along with Brick, objecting to Lilith's order to execute Athena. Despite the objections, Lilith still orders the Crimson Raider soldiers to carry out the execution anyways; only to have the bullets stopped by The Watcher, who warns them that war is imminent and they need to start recruiting vault hunters. Skills Mordecai has a Bloodwing as a pet, a predatory avian that can be unleashed upon enemies to damage or kill them. Bloodwing can be commanded to attack enemies and can be upgraded for increased damage and speed at higher levels. Bloodwing will attack any target bracketed in the crosshairs when he launches. If Bloodwing is blind-fired he will seek out the nearest target in the general direction his master was facing in. Bloodwing's attack range is limited however, and more suitable to close combat conditions than for supporting long range sniping. Bloodwing can be called back before the full duration of his flight expires. If he was called back before he attacked an enemy, he can be reused immediately. Otherwise his cooldown time will commence when the bird returns after a target has been struck. Bloodwing will never attack the same target twice in a row. A useful tactic when using the Bird of Prey skill is when there are two enemies remaining, Bloodwing will constantly alternate between the two targets until he reached his target limit. This is especially useful when Crimson Lance Engineers send out their Scorpio turret, which qualifies as an enemy; Bloodwing will then alternate between the Engineer and the turret. Despite this being a possible drawback to Bird of Prey, combining it with Aerial Impact can daze multiple targets. Quotes Entering a game * "Sure, I'll join ya, just leave the big game to me." Opening a Chest * "So, you want me to share huh?" * "I'll just take a gander here..." * "Lady Luck, do be kind." * "Satisfaction abounds." * "Hmm...So many to choose from." * "Hm...What do we have here?" * "Don't mind if I do." Idle * "Sure is great, standing here. I LOVE IT!" * "Now that you mention it, I DO love standing here doing NOTHING!!!" * "How long you gonna admire that dirt?" Leveling up * "Another notch on my rifle." * "Can it be? I'm getting even BETTER at this!" * "Ah... Another day, another kill." Scoring a Critical Hit * "Boom! Hehehehehehe..." * "What? You didn't like that?" * "Did that hurt?" * "Feel it!" Killing a Badass or Boss enemy * "So big, so angry, so dead." * "Nothing like a challenging kill." * "I don't think he liked me...ahahahahaha!" * "Another trophy for my wall." * "Not bad, not bad."Killing an enemy with Bloodwing ** "Good boy!" ** "Someone's getting a treat." ** "Get 'em Blood!" ** "You like my pet?" ** "Give 'em hell, Bloodwing!" ** "That's my boy!" Killing enemies ** "You like that?" Running out of ammo ** "I got no bullets!" ** "Shit, out of ammo!" ** "Sonofabitch! Out of ammo!" ** "Someone give me ammo!" ** "Out of ammo!" ** "Damn! No ammo." ** "I need more ammo." Spawning a Catch-A-Ride vehicle ** "Let's get our feet out of the dust." ** "We're going too slow." ** "Time for a nice, relaxing drive." Request to swap (Gunner/Driver) seats in a vehicle ** "You can't hit shit!" ** "Swap with me!" ** "That's enough for you! Switch seats with me!" Issuing a duel challenge ** "You looking at Bloodwing? They lookin' at you, Blood?" ** "C'mon, little girl. Make me laugh." Winning a duel ** "Nice effort, I guess." ** "You're lucky I like you, or you'd be Bloodwing's lunch." Getting Crippled ** "Augh! Why? WWHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!? Erugh..." ** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I NEVER DIE!" Reviving an ally ** "What the Hell's wrong with you? Get UP!" ** "Don't make me pick you up again!" ** "Don't slip on your blood getting up. C'mon." ** "I'm not making enough to watch you fall on your face all day. Get up!" Spotting items ** "Nice! Check that out!" ** "Well shit, look at that!" ** "Look at this!" Category:Borderlands